Loving you is a bloodsport
by Fireshootingstar
Summary: Un invierno como el que nunca había visto ha cubierto los países del Mirth, y Jack no había sido el culpable. Una reina de hielo corre peligro, y su mente no le permite pronunciar unas palabras... que son quizás las más importantes en su vida. Rápido! Recuerda! Antes de que sea tarde. .. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, hoy estuve de ganas de subir nuevas historias (a pesar de que dejé unas inconclusas) pero es lo que ocurre cuando escribo mucho de una sola pareja, de pronto quiero cambiar el ritmo. **_

_**Me inspiré por otra historia jelsa, que de hecho, está en mis favoritas por si desean leerla y me dije: 《Cielos, esto es hermoso》 y ZAS! quise escribir algo de esta pareja :) Sé que ni siquiera están en la misma película pero... SON TAN LINDOS QUE DEBERÍAN TENER UNA!**_

_** en todo caso, es mi primer crossover y aún no ne decido si hacer la historia larga o de unos pocos capítulos, supongo que dependerá de cómo sea recibida. Este es el primer capítulo! Por favor, no lo abandonen si ya han comenzado. Denle su chance, brillará. Me aseguraré de ello~**_

_**DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS Y DISNEY, YO SOLO LOS HE JUNTADO Y ALTERADO LA HISTORIA. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Más frío que el invierno**

Cuando un viento helado; el más frío que se halla visto en 100 años, llegó hasta los sentidos de Jack, supo que algo estaba mal.

-Esto no me gusta. Jack, esto no me gusta- ululaba Viento Frío, el búho más veloz que jamás había conocido -El frío proviene de los países del Mirth. Jack, se supone que es verano en el Mirth.-

Jack Frost, quien viajaba junto a su amigo de la vida: el viento, le sonrió con calma. -Lo sé. No debes preocuparte. Iré a ver lo que ocurre a la primera oportunidad-

El búho no pareció convencido de sus promesas, más dejó de mirarlo con un toque de salvajismo en sus ojos. -Apúrate. Mirth no puede tener invierno. No ahora. -

Frost asintió, el búho voló en dirección contraria.

El pequeño búho tenía razón, era extraño. Mirth no debía tener vientos tan monstruosamente fríos en esa época. Jamás había escuchado de un país del Mirth, incluso los que se encontraban al Norte, más allá de las montañas de Goohun, sufrieran un cambio climático tan repentino.

Y Jack Frost no tenía nada que ver con esto. Él mismo se encargaba de enviar al viento al mundo entero, le decía dónde debía enfriarse y dejar los copos caer, le decía dónde debía calentarse y apartar las nubes, dónde y cuándo. Siempre. Y esa vez, le había dado órdenes al viento de calentarse en el Mirth, ya el invierno había culminado.

Entonces porqué estaba tan helado? La curiosidad del chico de cabello de nieve lo tentaba a investigar, más ya había hecho una apuesta y perdido, ahora debía no solo masajear patas de conejo, sino también ayudarlo a esconder huevos en Pascua. Esos seis días sería un esclavo de Conejo, ya que al parecer ni siquiera el gran Jack Frost puede hacer reír al canguro cuando se estresa, y esa apuesta la veía ganada. Lamentablemente, el conejo en vez de reír le lanzó su boomerang a la cara.

-Por qué tan inquieto chico? - le preguntó el conejo reprimiendo una burla- No ha terminado tu tercer día. Tan pronto te quieres ir?-

Jack bufó, como si cargar los huevos de Pascua especiales y pesados del canguro no fuera nada. Más tarde le daría una lección, pero eso no era una prioridad. Lo único que quería hacer era viajar a Mirth y descubrir el origen del hielo, que parecía cobrar fuerza con cada hora que pasaba. El primer día, en el que Viento Frío le advirtió de él, pareció extenderse con velocidad, más se detuvo al amanecer del día siguiente. Conejo no le dio chance de investigar, así que esperó que todo se hubiese calmado. Más ese tercer día, el sol se ocultó por completo, podía sentirlo.

Para el anochecer, apenas el reloj marcó las doce, Jack voló hacia Mirth ignorando por completo las maldiciones que Conejo gritaba detrás suyo por llenar de nieve su guarida. Voló con ayuda del viento, más rápido de lo que solía hacerlo y bien que debía, el hielo parecía hacerse más fuerte en sus entrañas. Cuando lo vio con sus propios ojos, había congelado por completo uno de los lagos más importantes y grandes de Mirth.

"Qué demonios pasó aquí? " Jack estiró una mano y tocó la lisa superficie del lago, para su sorpresa, el hielo estaba hecho de miedo, temor y sufrimiento. No podía ser un hielo natural, este tenía sentimientos. Alguien lo había creado.

Pero eso era imposible. .. solo él podía hacer nevadas y congelar objetos en segundos, la luna le dio ese poder a él! No podía ser posible. .. cierto?

El chico de cabello nieve levantó su bastón y trató de destruir el hielo. La superficie helada cedió y dejó al agua fluir libremente de nuevo, solo para volverse a congelar dos segundos más tarde. Jack lo intentó de nuevo, y una, y dos y varias veces mas no importaba lo que hiciera, el hielo volvía a cubrir el agua. Qué tipo de persona era capaz de generar un frío más poderoso que el suyo? Fue entonces cuando descubrió la gravedad de la situación.

Cuando se elevó con el viento de nuevo y pasó la cordillera Goohun, sus ojos le mostraron la distancia que el hielo alcanzaba: más de la mitad del continente Mirth. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiese provocado el frío, no era nada bueno y debía detenerlo, antes de que fuera tarde.

Apropiadamente, un viento frío y demasiado espontáneo surgió de los países en los que se ocultaba el sol a esas horas, aunque con tantas nubes dudaba que pudiesen ver el ocaso. Jack se dirigió a esa dirección, buscando entre la nieve algún indicio de su creador. La nieve y el viento lo llevaron a un país que solía ser verde, productivo y vasto en esa época: Arandelle. Completamente blanco, cubierto por el hielo y atrapado en una tormenta, una sombra de lo que era en el verano.

Jack dejó escapar aire por la sorpresa. Qué demonios había ocurrido ahí? Varios barcos estaban atrapados en el lago congelado que rodeaba a Arandelle, y no podían escapar por el puente puesto a que el viento soplaba amenazante y sin dejar a ningún alma escapar. Arandelle estaba completa y totalmente blanca, un humor gris invadiendo a sus habitantes.

A Jack le hubiera encantado poder preguntarle a alguien lo que había sucedido, más no había ni un alma en la tierra que pudiese verlo.

* * *

Jamás había entendido, porqué se le había dado ese poder, a ella, de entre todos los habitantes de Arandelle e incluso el mundo entero, ella debía de llevar ese poder. Si es que eso es lo que era, un poder, y no una maldición.

No lo había entendido, hasta ese día. Cuando Anna se sacrificó por ella, algo en su corazón se rompió, como si le susurrara que había fallado en el propósito de su vida. Para qué había guardado en secreto sus poderes? Había sido para proteger a su hermana pequeña. Estando cerca le hacía daño. Alejándose de ella le hizo daño.

Ya no sabía qué era correcto. Qué decisión debía tomar si todo acababa mal? El rostro asustado de Anna, para siempre congelado, la miraba sin vida. Una muñeca de hielo que recién había dado su último aliento. Y todo había sido su culpa. Si tan solo no hubiera creído en las mentiras de Hans. .. si hubiera escapado. .. si hubiese nacido sin ese poder...

Si ella no hubiese existido.

Las lágrimas que corrían sin parar en sus mejillas le prometían escapar de sus ojos por un largo tiempo. Una eternidad de culpabilidad, miedo. Sin un descanso de su soledad y tristeza. El más cruel de los finales.

Era su destino, hasta que sintió un corazón palpitante bajo su piel, un corazón distinto al suyo. Y antes de que pudiera entender lo que pasaba, su hermana pequeña, su tesoro, su familia, estaba sonriendo. Respiraba y latía, como si nada hubiera pasado. Vivía!

Elsa cerró sus brazos alrededor de su hermana, lloraba, aunque ahora era de felicidad.

-Pero cómo. ..?- preguntó a Anna entre sollozos.

-Te amo.-

Y ahí fue cuando comprendió que, el único modo de detener al miedo era mostrarle que su amor era más fuerte.

Así fue como la paz regresó a Arandelle, de la mano con el verano. En segundos los países del Mirth regresaron al hermoso color verde que les pertenecía en esa época. Así regresó la justicia, así culminó la época de miedo de Elsa.

Y así empezó su nueva vida, como una reina. Le tomó unas semanas acomodarse y arreglar ciertos destrozos que había causado en su dramática huida, así como convencer a los aldeanos de que no volvería a cometer sus pasados errores ni regresar el invierno cuando no le correspondía.

Ese no era su trabajo. No podía quitarle el trabajo a Jack Fro...

A... a quién? Su cabeza de pronto le dolía, así como su corazón.

Qué era lo que deseaba decir hace unos momentos?


	2. Chapter 2: El hombre de la Luna

_**DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PRÓXIMOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. ESTO ES UN CROSSOVER DE FROZEN Y RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, DIFERENTES A LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL. **_

* * *

_**Capítulo dos: El hombre de la Luna **_

El viento parecía arrancarle la piel de la cara. Cada vez que luchaba en su contra, él parecía desenvainar una espada más filosa que la anterior para golpearle los fauces. Luchó contra el fuente viento con su propio hielo, más su oponente era más fuerte. Como jamás lo había visto.

Era la primera vez que una nevada no seguía sus órdenes.

A veces el hielo parecía calmarse- tan pacífico que parecía una fantasía recordar la tormenta- y luego reaparecía más mortal que nunca. Cada segundo se alargaba y, por primera vez en su vida como espíritu, sintió frío. Como lo había supuesto, los habitantes de Arandelle se habían reunido en el castillo, se aglomeraron y buscaron calor bajo la protección de la enorme chimenea de la sala de eventos. Algunos aldeanos prefirieron estar en sus casas, aunque sus razones eran porque sencillamente la nieve no les permitía escapar de ellas.

Si el hielo y nieve no se detenían pronto, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien muriera.

Jack sacudió su bastón, mandó al viento en dirección a las puertas de las casas bloqueadas por nieve y apartó la espesura blanca. Hizo esto mismo en cuantos hogares pudo ver, trató de derretir el hielo de varias ventanas y péntanos afilados amenazadores, con poco éxito. La fuerza de la tormenta comenzaba a disminuir para cuando lo alcanzó la noche.

Estaba en las montañas, siguiendo los murmuros de los aldeanos que hablaban de la princesa Anna, cuyo caballo había regresado sin nadie que le montase, dejando ahora a una princesa y reina desaparecidas.

No le costó encontrar a la princesa Anna, lo atravesó a toda velocidad en un trineo, junto a un hombre rubio y un asno. La siguió de cerca. Si alguien debía saber sobre el origen de la tormenta sería la realeza.

-Como te iba diciendo, - le contaba al rubio en el trineo, Jack volaba junto a ella, invisible a sus ojos- si logro hablar con mi hermana, conseguiremos encontrar la forma de ponerle fin a este invierno. -

El hombre rubio a su lado la miró con ironía. Titiritaba a través de su abrigo.  
-Me dices que mi trabajo y el destino del reino dependen de que hables con tu hermana? Lo siento, pero explícame qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente. -

La tal princesa Anna le relató una serie de sucesos, cada uno peor narrado que el otro y a veces demasiado absurdos. En el momento que mencionó haber conocido a su 'verdadero amor' en una noche, y que planeaba desposarlo en cuanto acabara el invierno, Jack supo que era una boba. Eso, y que al parecer su hermana tenía algo que ver con el invierno repentino. No necesitó reunir más información de la princesa Anna.

La montaña más alta de Arandelle, Aranttain. Ahí se había ido a refugiar la reina, según el rubio había comentado. Él mismo alegó haberla visto subir, dejando un trazo de hielo con cada paso que daba.

"Dejaba un trazo de hielo a su paso?" se preguntó Jack "Será quizás una maldición? ".

Jack sacudió su bastón de nuevo y se elevó en el aire. Voló a toda velocidad hacia Aranttain, sin mirar atrás. Al menos hasta que una repentina escarcha de nieve lo sorprendió a medio camino.

Caía en gotitas, apenas si formaban un copo de nieve. Pequeñas estrellas incompletas de hielo bajaban del cielo, caían en el cabello blanco de Jack y humedecían ligeramente su cuerpo. Frost tuvo que detenerse. La nieve estaba demasiado liviana y delgada para ser natural. Le produjo una extraña sensación de calma contemplar el blanco descender.

El joven divisó un copo, más grande que el resto, hermoso. Una hermosa figura en forma de estrella de hielo completa. Como las que él mismo hacía, probablemente la razón por la que le llamó tanto la atención; el joven elevó una mano a la altura de su hombro calculando la zona de caída de la estrella.

Bajó despacio, suave, ligero como una pluma. Los ojos de Jack no perdieron al copo de vista ni por un segundo. Cayó despacio, con elegancia. Al momento de derretirse contra un inesperado calor en la piel de su palma, un millón de voces entraron en su cabeza.

Jack pegó un brinco y se sacudió la mano en la que el copo se había derretido, sin conseguir alejar las voces que entraron con él. Una oscuridad, más negra que la misma noche apareció por las comisuras de sus ojos, gritó con todas sus fuerzas el momento en que se quedó ciego. Aunque, fue tan solo un instante. Al otro unas imágenes desconocidas le llenaban los ojos. Distintos paisajes, distintas personas, se le mostraba a toda velocidad sin darle chance a entender lo que ocurría en los distintos escenarios. Los labios de los desconocidos se movían al mismo tiempo que las voces sonaban en su cabeza.

Era demasiado por ver. Incluso su olfato se mezcló con lo que observaba. La figura de una niña pequeña, con pecas y colitas que le amarraban el corto cabello, eran las más frecuentes. Podía escuchar su risa, sus lágrimas y sus gritos. Al siguiente segundo dos adultos lo miraban enternecedoramente, para luego mirarlo con pena. La niña lo abrazaba, la niña lo llamaba. Lloró miles de veces, más él nunca la atendió. Sentía que no debía.

Fue entonces cuando habló, incluso si no deseaba hablar. Su propia voz había dejado de ser suya, pues la que escuchaba era otra, completamente ajena a la propia. Dijo muchas cosas, dijo pocas cosas. Su voz recorría cada rincón de su cerebro, que le negaba reconocer esa voz como suya. El caos reinaba en todo su ser, como si su identidad y su cuerpo estuviesen a punto de ser robados.

Habría intentado golpearse en ese instante si no la hubiera escuchado.

Una voz, la misma que hablaba por él y era ajena a la suya, entonó unas escasas palabras. Tan cortas. ... Más podía escucharlas. Resaltaba entre todo el mar de recuerdos y personas que se desvanecían sin previo aviso. Esas mismas palabras se desvanecieron de sus labios, pero tal como la tinta en un papel, se grabaron en sus adentros.

La voz de una mujer llena de su sufrimiento todavía hacía eco en su interior.

-Por favor. Déjenme sola. -

* * *

Las puertas del castillo estaban abiertas. Claro, ya no había motivo para mantenerlas cerradas después de todo, el secreto de la reina había sido revelado y el pueblo la había aceptado. Oh, se aseguraría de agradecerle a sus difuntos padres por haber gobernado tan democráticamente, generando a la vez un pueblo comprensivo.

La plaza del castillo estaba llena de mujeres, hombres y niños en patines de hielo, trineos y asnos, disfrutando del hielo que la reina había creado para ellos. El pueblo estaba igual de activo. Los bardos de pueblos vecinos tomaron la ruta hacia Arandelle, cantaban en su honor la historia de la reina Elsa, a quien los dioses le otorgaron el reino de la nieve y, que con su fortaleza y el amor de su hermana, consiguió expulsar a los villanos.

-Todo por la Reina Elsa!-  
-Ella nos ha salvado! -  
-Larga vida a la Reina Elsa!- -Y la princesa Anna!-

Cantaron su historia hasta la noche, para luego abarrotarse de bailes y comida en el festín de la Reina. Elsa escuchó sus canciones con una sonrisa en el rostro, más sentía que algo importante faltaba en ellas y no importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía recordar lo que era.

Un niño tomó un puñado de nieve del suelo del comedor real que la reina había creado para aliviar el calor creciente, lo lanzó al aire e intentó atraparlo de nuevo con las manos. Elsa lo miró, inconscientemente aterrada. Sentía un dejavú, un dolor en el pecho y la cabeza, su cuerpo entero parecía gritarle: Mira! Lo que buscas está en frente tuyo! Míralo!

Elsa buscó y buscó en su memoria, tal vez se trataba de un recuerdo con Anna pero, esos seguían intactos. Eso seguía en su corazón y nunca lo había olvidado, más lo que había hecho el niño lo había hecho tambien alguien más. Alguien a quien ella no podía recordar y eso la lastimaba. Qué podía ser tan importante como para que ella sufriera por ello sin poder recordarlo?

El esfuerzo mental le hizo debilitarse, así que se sentó en el trono de la reina, se frotó las sienes y mandó a llamar a su hermana. Anna fue a su lado enseguida, la preocupación denotada en sus ojos.

-Elsa!- le llamó una vez cerca- Elsa, estás bien? Te ves pálida, sucedió algo? -

La reina sonrió para calmarla, tomó su mano dulcemente y la acercó a ella para hablarle sin ser escuchada por sus invitados.

-Todo está bien- le susurró- estoy algo cansada por todo lo que ha pasado en estos dos días. Voy a regresar a mis habitaciones y descansar por hoy, podrías despedirme de los caballeros y atenderlos? -

-Lo que quieras, hermana. Yo los atenderé, tú vete a dormir- Su hermana menor parecía más relajada al ver que solo se trataba del cansancio. Mandó a un mayordomo a acompañarla a su recámara mientras ella se ocupaba del resto. Elsa llegó a sus habitaciones con el pecho saltando. La cabeza le daba vueltas por sus esfuerzos por hacer memoria, más pudo disimularlo del mayordomo quien se alejó sin la menor sospecha. Elsa decidió relajarse lo más posible, si la tensión de sus músculos desaparecía, le sería más sencillo recordar. Se dio un baño, cambió sus ropas y salió al balcón de su alcoba a respirar del aire fresco de una noche de verano.

Entonces se concentró. Pensó en lo que había estado haciendo esos últimos días, además de huir y dejar su poder exponerse en su mayor forma. Había hecho un castillo de hielo, guardianes de nieve, había corrido por la montaña y observado el atardecer y había hablado con... había hablado con. ...

Recordaba haber tenido conversaciones, batallas, peleas tontas. Se recordaba frustrada con algo, riendo con algo, burlándose de algo, hablando con... algo. Se concentró en esos destellos de memorias, una y otra vez trató de recapitular esos sucesos, revivirlos y aclarar la nube que difuminaba la persona con la que compartía esos momentos. Lo intentó hasta que las lágrimas cayeron pero, era tan difícil como tratar de recordar un sueño. Incluso parecía que si lo intentaba con fuerza el recuerdo se desvanecía un poco más. Elsa llegó a preguntarse si eso habría sido obra de su imaginación, quizá había caído en u poco de locura debido a la ansiedad y el miedo y acabó hablando sola.

No. Era algo más. Elsa lo presentía, lo sabía. Su corazón no podía mentirle de esa forma. Pero no podía recordarlo y estaba harta.

Elsa llevó su vista hacia la luna en el cielo. Brillaba como nunca la había visto brillar, en un cielo completamente despejado, un cielo estrellado. Se sentía sola de nuevo, tal como la luna sobre el reino que la había acompañado todos esos años de isolación. Acaso todo volvería a ser como antes? Incluso si todo el reino la aceptaba y su hermana podía jugar con ella de nuevo, Elsa sentía que se le había arrebatado algo importante. Quizás lo más hermoso que pudo haber tenido en su vida, y no había ningún rostro con que pudiera identificarlo.

-Por favor. ..- suplicó, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas que no se enteró haber derramado, sus manos temblaban y su voz empezaba a quebrarse. Quería suplicarle a la luna, aunque no entendía porqué. Jamás le había pedido nada a la luna- Por favor. .. devuélveme lo que perdí. -

La luna no se movió ni hizo ademán de haberla escuchado, como supuso. Seguía en el mismo lugar en el cielo, llena y blanca. Su color tan nostálgico como la nieve que el niño había lanzado a los aires. Elsa mantenía esta vaga esperanza de que le respondería, le diría algo. La ayudaría. Una sensación que había aparecido sin que ella misma entendiera la razón.

-Devuélmelo. ..-

Ni siquiera el viento le respondió. Silencio. Los murmullos en el castillo como su única compañía. El lago que reflejaba a la luna. Nada más.

Elsa cayó sobre sus rodillas. Ocultó su rostro en ellas y lloró ruidosamente. Nadie más la escucharía en medio de la música y risas del palacio. Lloró sin pausas, lloró sin comprender del todo porqué lloraba. Sus sollozos parecían casi inhumanos. Era ella, y solo ella, una vez más. No sabía qué había perdido, no sabía cómo recuperarlo. No sabía nada.

Sus sollozos estaban desvaneciendo, más por el sueño que por falta de dolor. Y si lo olvidaba todo por completo, incluso la sensación de haber perdido, cuando despertara?

Elsa no quería dormir. Las lágrimas parecieron aumentar ante ese pensamiento. El duro suelo le enfriaba las mejillas. En qué momento se había dejado caer en el suelo?

Sus sollozos estaban por volverse murmullos cuando lo escuchó. Fue tan leve que apenas reconoció el sonido. Elsa se apoyó en sus brazos y observó a su alrededor, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Miró a todas partes, buscando el origen de aquella voz. No había nadie cercano. Como un murmuro apenas audible, Elsa volvió a escucharlo. Algo estaba hablando. Se levantó del suelo y se asomó a la orilla del balcón

-Hola?- preguntó- Hay alguien ahí? -

No hubo ruido alguno. Lo escuchó de nuevo. No provenía de ninguna dirección, no parecía provenir de ninguna parte, más ella estaba segura, algo le estaba hablando.

No había manera de describirlo. La voz no tenía ningún sonido, ninguna voz, ninguna forma. Era un murmullo de miles de voces que pertenecían a una sola. Era su voz, y a la vez no lo era.

Miró detrás suyo, algo asustada. No había nada. Lo escuchó de nuevo. Miró delante. Nada. Lo escuchó de nuevo. Miro abajo y de nuevo nada. La voz siguió murmurando.

Entonces Elsa miró hacia arriba, hacia el cielo, y la vio. En ese momento supo lo que produjo la voz.

La Luna le estaba hablando.

* * *

_**Bueno, espero que les haya agradado! Me sorprendió tener dos reviews a pesar se no haber promocionado la historia jajajaja se los agradezco muchísimo. **_

_**Y supongo que ya lo habrán notado, pero igual lo recalcaré: hay muchos 'Time skip' o 'aadelanto de tiempo' a lo largo de la historia. No se sorprendan, es posible que así sea toda la historia. Yo sé que sus mentes brillantes podrán unir todo esto luego. **_

_**Y no se preocupen! pronto Elsa y Jack se encontrarán :) **_

_**gracias a Jess Gates la vladislaa sensual por su review! gracias a su Hotmail por avisarle que he escrito un jelsa lol**_

_**y gracias a escudodeplata por él apoyo en el mero primer capítulo! Espero que esta historia te cautive y te tente a seguir leyendo~!**_

_**No se olviden de dejar review :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: La sombra de una estrella

**Disculpen la tardanza! De pronto escribí más aunque mi teléfono entró en la etapa 'me descargo a los 5minutos' jaja**

**gracias a jess Gates la sensualona y a escudodeplata por sus reviews. Espero que disfruten este capítulo ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: NI FROZEN NI RISE OF THE GUARDIANS ME PERTENECE. ESTO ES UN MERO CROSSOVER. **

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: La sombra de una estrella_**

Formó una fortaleza impenetrable. En el momento que pisó el frío suelo de la montaña supo que no habría mejor lugar para una chica solitaria como ella que ese lugar, olvidado incluso por el viento. Hacía más de 50 años que ningún hombre ponía pie en ella, desde que los rumores de una maldición se esparcieron. Claro que, había empezado para evitar que lo niños jugaran en ella, más había acabado siendo una leyenda tan popular que llegó a oídos de la antigua reina.

Si alguien iba tras ella, en especial su hermana, tendría que enfrentarse a columnas empinadas de nieve, y caídas de miles de metros hacia el vacío.

Sonrió complacida al observar su fortaleza: un castillo inmenso de hielo. Tan fino, transparente y frío que casi podía ver su alma reflejada. Elsa había formado su castillo de soledad sin siquiera pestañear. ¿Había sido siempre tan hermoso su poder? ¿Por qué hasta ese momento lo había notado?

-Porque tenías miedo. - se respondió a sí misma- porque no querías verlo. Tenías miedo de tí y de herir a los demás. -

《Pero ahora estás a salvo》pensó. 《Ahora nadie se te acercará, así que nadie resultará lastimado》

Elsa sonrió dulcemente, con calma y animada.

-Todo estará bien-

-¿Todo estará bien para quién? - preguntó una voz brusca, de hombre.

La voz desconocida surgió a sus espaldas, Elsa se giró sobresaltada mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo entero. No había nadie detrás suyo, absolutamente nadie. Solo la ventana y un balcón de hielo que ella misma había formado más un silencio espectral. La voz todavía hacia eco en el castillo.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- preguntó, giraba su cabeza a todas partes, tratando de hallar al interlocutor. Una sombra pasó rápida por encima de su cabeza, y llegó al salón de al lado. Elsa no pudo diferenciar su forma, pero definitivamente había alguien en ese lugar. -¡Hey! - la sombra no se detuvo, y era tan rápida que apenas podía distinguirla en el blanquecino castillo.

La sombra pasó volando a la altura del techo sobre su cabeza, esta vez la reina pudo distinguir la forma de un hombre, más no tuvo tiempo para distinguir su rostro. -¡Detente!- ordenó. El chico se detuvo detrás de una columna de hielo, en su parte más alta, donde no podría ver su rostro.

-¿Realmente crees que esta decisión es la correcta? - entonó el chico, su voz le daba el aire de estar en su adolescencia- ¿En verdad te lo crees?- Elsa lanzó aire frío a sus espaldas para impulsarse hacia la columna donde estaba el chico. Llegó deslizada en el hielo y con el ceño fruncido. -Por supuesto que sí. Baja de ahí ahora mismo. -

El muchacho tenía unos pantalones doblados hasta la rodilla, usaba una sueta azul que cubría su rostro con un gorro y tenía en su mano un bastón de madera. Estaba sentado plácidamente en la columna, mirándola desde arriba sin permitirle ver su cara, más podía sentir una sonrisa en sus cabales dirigida hacia ella.

El muchacho bufó. -Vamos, alteza. ... Sé bien que tú no piensas de ese modo.-

-¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡Tú no me conoces! ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?- replicó llena de ira. ¿Qué hacía un chico como aquel hablándole como si supiera todo lo que ha pasado y la conociera? Ella no iba a aguantar que le hablasen de ese modo.

El muchacho dio un pequeño salto que lo dejó de cuclillas sobre la columna, bajó un poco su rostro y, le mostró una sonrisa perfecta.

-Sé mucho sobre ti- tomó su bastón y empezó a dibujar patrones sobre la columna- Te llamas Elsa, y eres la reina de Arandelle. Tienes 18 años, tienes una hermana y eres una ermitaña. - después de dejar un dibujo de un copo de nieve sobre la columna, se levantó y caminó sobre esta- y además. ... tienes poder sobre el hielo. -

Elsa lo miró molesta. Ni siquiera parecía sorprendida de que alguien fuera del castillo supiera eso, considerando que había ocurrido la noche anterior. -Eso lo sabe todo el mundo. ¡Ya baja de ahí! - lo único que verdaderamente se cuestionaba, era el método que usó el chico para llegar hasta ahí arriba.

La reina elevó sus manos a altura de sus hombros. Un rayo de hielo llegó a dar a los pies del chico, el hielo retumbó, convirtiendo la columna en un tobogán que culminaba al lado de ella. -¡Ahh! - el muchacho resbaló y empezó a caer en el tobogán más, a medio camino, golpeó el hielo con su bastón y se dio un impulso hacia adelante que lo llevó a dar a la columna del otro lado de la sala. -Eso fue peligroso, mi reina-

Elsa lo miró atónita y boquiabierta. Un salto como aquel era imposible. Sabía que era extraño, ningún humano podía ser tan veloz como un ave y volar de ese modo, y menos aún dar un salto como ese mientras resbalas en el hielo. ¡Había cruzado el salón entero de un mero salto!

-Tú. ..¿Quién. ... eres?- no sabía que estuvo conteniendo el aliento hasta que se escuchó hablar.

Giró sobre sus tobillos para encararla. -No habrás escuchado de mí, estoy seguro. -

Al principio, la reina se mantuvo en un trance, producto de la sorpresa que acababa de ver; después, Elsa lanzó hielo en su dirección de nuevo, con la intención de hacerlo resbalar y atraparlo antes de que tocara el suelo. Él no parecía tener ni la más mínima intención de bajar de la columna, así que ella lo obligaría a hacerlo.

Ante sus propios ojos, el chico movió su bastón una, dos, tres veces, golpeó el hielo que ella misma le había lanzado y lo hizo desaparecer, o mejor dicho, lo transformó en miles de copos de nieve. El chico reía, parecía divertirse, más Elsa no le encontraba ni una pizca de diversión al asunto.

Ella lanzó más hielo, el más fuerte que podía generar. Lo lanzó tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. Ni siquiera entendía porqué lo lanzaba, solo quería que él bajara y de pronto se halló frustrada consigo misma. Frustrada con sus poderes, con sus difuntos padres, con su hermana, con el castillo, con todo el mundo.

Él bloqueó sus ataques con destreza, casi como si bailara. Se movía como si fuera el viento mismo, evadiendo cada ataque y transformándolo en copos. Al final, cuando ella se desesperó por no lograr hacerlo caer, su humor afectó sus poderes y la hizo lanzar grandes cantidades de hielo afilado hacia él. Era demasiado grande como para transformarlo en copos, pensó la reina... pero no comprendió el daño que podría causarle al muchacho hasta que él saltó de la columna.

Al verlo saltar, no vio a un chico huir de hielo afilado, sino a su hermana pequeña saltar de la nieve que ella misma había creado y ser golpeada en la cabeza por su "magia".

-¡No!- gritó desesperada, al tiempo que apartaba la vista para no ver el hielo alcanzar al chico.

Odiaba ser tan cobarde, odiaba no poder ver lo que ella misma había causado. Así como había huido de Arandelle cuando su secreto salió al descubierto, y así como apartó la vista para no ver el hielo golpear a su hermana. Cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto, su corazón palpitaba frenético y sentía un calor en los ojos; sin embargo, lo único que llegó a sus oídos fue el sonido de una pequeña explosión.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, hubo silencio. Temió que si giraba la cabeza, vería lo que más temía ver: un cadáver. Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, un par de lágrimas la traicionaron y huyeron de sus cuencas; abrió sus ojos lentamente pero los cerró de nuevo, llena de miedo.

Una voz cálida y dulce desintegró sus temores. -Alteza, abre los ojos-.

Ella obedeció.

Una estrella de nieve, más grande de las que estaba acostumbrada a ver, cayó en sus manos. La siguió con la mirada en su trayecto y al posarse en ellas, esperó a verla desaparecer al contacto de su cálida piel. La nieve no se derritió ¿Acaso su piel estaba fría? Otro copo bajó del cielo, otra estrella, y otra, y otra más. Elsa levantó la vista hacia el cielo. ¡Todo el salón estaba lleno de estrellas de nieve!

Los copos reflejaban la luz del atardecer, llenando la estancia de chorros de luz violetas, naranjas, amarillos y rojos. Lo más impresionante que había visto en su vida. Y cada vez parecían haber más de ellos, que caían y no parecían desaparecer. La reina se giró a buscar al muchacho, quien sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

El hielo afilado que le había lanzado al chico fue desviado a una parte del salón, donde rodeaba la pared como si miles de manos de hielo se estuviesen arrastrando hacia el suelo hasta que formaron una pequeña plataforma lisa. En esa pequeña plataforma, se encontraba sentado el muchacho, ileso. Una pierna colgaba en el aire mientras la otra estaba subida, para que él pudiera abrazar su rodilla y apoyar el brazo. El chico tenía la mano derecha elevada hacia el frente, y de ella, miles y miles de estrellas de hielo salían al aire con un mero soplido de sus labios, como si formara burbujas. Eran las estrellas de hielo que habían caído en sus manos y ahora llenaban su cabello y atuendo.

Desvió la mirada, como para probar que no era una ilusión. Frunció los labios y sopló sobre su mano. Otros miles de copos se escaparon de su piel y llenaron el aire. Elsa los observó elevarse hasta el techo, hasta que cayeron como la lluvia, tan ligeros como una pluma. Casi por impulso, elevó una de sus manos para atrapar un copo. Miles cayeron en sus manos y la llenaron de una escarcha que contenía al atardecer mismo en su interior.

De pronto se sentía... feliz.

-¿Co...Cómo es...posible? - preguntó, denotaba asombro.

Una pequeña risita escapó del chico. No había notado que al caer el gorro de la sueta se le había escapado de la cabeza hasta que regresó a verlo. Su cabello era blanco, tan blanco como la nieve. Su piel también. Y sus ojos... eran tan azules como el cielo. Hermosos.

-Solo digamos que no eres la única por aquí que tiene poder sobre el frío. -  
declaró con una sonrisa traviesa.

Un latido fuerte recorrió su cuerpo al verlo sonreír. Pensó que fue producto de la sorpresa.

El muchacho le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercara, ella lo hizo con lentitud, insegura. -¿Quién eres? -

Bajó su mano izquierda y acabó de generar los copos. Elsa estaba completamente escarchada, brillando a contraluz.

-Nadie que conozcas o hayas oído hablar de.- -Tu nombre- ordenó con la voz de la Reina- Dime tu nombre.

El de cabello blanco se sacudió las manos en sus pantalones, reía un poco, algo hipnotizado por la autoridad de la mujer. Se levantó de su asiento de hielo, dio un pequeño salto que lo llevó al frente de la chica e inclinó la cabeza. Imitaba los ademanes que había visto hacer a grandes señores ante la realeza: cabeza baja, un brazo en la espalda y el otro cruzado en el estómago.

-Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno y la diversión, a sus servicios- entonó, dio una pequeña reverencia y se incorporó de nuevo.

La reina no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. -¿Espíritu? -

Jack asintió. -En este momento te has convertido en la primera humana viviente que puede verme-

Elsa no daba señal de creer en sus palabras, de hecho, retrocedía. No había manera de que pudiera creer eso y sus ojos la delataban. Tendría que haber una prueba más. ..《¿Cuántas maravillas debe ver una reina para creer en algo? 》 pensó con burla. Tomó el bastón que la Luna le había regalado hacía bastantes siglos atrás, le dio una sacudida y estrelló su punta contra el suelo. Miles y miles de figuras se dibujaron sobre él, desde flores hasta paisajes, duendes, lugares. ¡Todo un espectáculo a los pies de ellos! Elsa retrocedió asustada cuando sintió el hielo crujir bajo sus pies, donde una mariposa era tallada. Retrocedió de nuevo, tanto que resbaló al enredarse con sus propios pies. Jack fue en su dirección con rapidez y la atrapó en el aire. Sus ojos se encontraron.

A pesar de ya haber visto ojos azules antes, a ella le pareció que los de ese muchacho eran los más hermosos que había visto. Orbes tan azules como el cielo, enfocados en ella y solo en ella. No supo en qué momento se había aferrado al cuello del chico, que de pronto parecía avergonzado, ni tampoco pudo decir en qué instante sus pies dejaron de sentir el suelo. ..

Un momento... ¡¿Por qué sus pies no estaban sintiendo el suelo? ! Bajó la mirada, hacia donde debería estar el frío piso de sus aposentos. Para su desgracia, estaba ya a dos metros de altura.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- preguntó mientras se aferraba con más fuerza al chico - ¡Pónme en el suelo!-

-No te preocupes- trató de calmarla- No te dejaré caer.

Tomó las piernas de la chica y la acomodó en sus brazos, como a una princesa... aunque era en realidad una reina.

-Eso... no me interesa. ..- su voz temblaba. Estaban a mayor altura- Quiero regresar a la tierra-

El muchacho dejó escapar una risita- ¿Acaso la reina teme a las alturas? - Un grito agudo procedente de la chica cuando se movilizó por el salón en el aire fue su respuesta- No temas, alteza. No pienso hacerte daño. -

-¡Entonces bájame de aquí! -

Para suavizar el ambiente, Jack pretendió caer desde lo alto con Elsa en sus brazos, quien ocultó su rostro en su abrigo. La última gritó como si no hubiera un mañana, más antes de que ambos tocaran el suelo, él se elevó por los aires dando giros y riendo. -Ya basta... por favor. .-

-Tranquila. Solo eres muy pesada-

No lo escuchó (para su fortuna). Él siguió haciendo lo mismo hasta que, por un segundo, la reina apartó el rostro de su abrigo para verse caer y subir una y otra vez. Siguió haciéndolo, exclamando de alegría, gritando como un niño emocionado al jugar, elevando uno de sus brazos por un segundo... hasta que la propia Elsa comenzó a reír. Una risita apenas audible, pero él pudo escucharla. Un tintineo, dulce, agradable... música para sus oídos.

Y cuando finalmente decidió reír en voz alta, él se le unió y llenaron el aire con sus voces. Elsa había estado tan tensa y asustada desde que dejó Arandelle que casi había olvidado lo que era sonreír. Siguieron así un buen rato, con Jack diciendo bromas y Elsa riendo cada vez que bajaban, como si hubiese un tobogán invisible en el salón por el que estuvieran bajando.

Debía darle puntos por hacerla reír. Pocos lograban eso. Ni siquiera su hermana podía hacerlo. La música de risas se apagó cuando Jack, con Elsa todavía en brazos, bajó con suavidad y lentitud hasta el balcón que llevaba a un precipicio alto, en la cima de la montaña. Elsa sabía muy bien qué pensaba hacer y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo la idea -¡Oh, no! Ni siquiera lo pienses. - Soltó sus piernas del brazo del muchacho y las puso en el suelo, él previó sus acciones así que la sujetó más fuerte de uno de sus hombros para que no se apartara. Ella casi clavaba sus pies en el hielo.

-No te dejaré caer. - le aseguró- lo prometo. -

-No pienso volar ahí afuera. - insistió ella, tratando de empujarlo hacia dentro. - Pero no serás tú la que vuele- bromeó-  
-Te creo, ¿está bien? Eres un espíritu. Te creo. Así que no me saques de aquí. -

Su voz era casi una súplica, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el albino.

-Alteza... - musitó con cariño- no te dejaré caer.-  
-No. No quiero- negó, testaruda. -Alteza. -  
-Dime lo que quieres decirme aquí, en el castillo. -  
-Alteza...- -No. No, afuera es... podemos... puedo. ..morir..-  
-Elsa. - la llamó, tan profundo como pudo pero sin perder el cariño en su voz. Ella no pudo evitar silenciarse y mirarlo. Sus mirada era dulce, acogedora - No te voy a hacer daño. Lo prometo. Confía en mí. ..-

Algo en la forma que lo dijo la hizo sentirse a salvo, como si no tuviera nada que temer. Él la protegería. No la dejaría caer, y ella... decidió confiar en él. Respiró profundamente, se aferró más cerca de él y ocultó su rostro nuevamente. Jack tomó eso como su respuesta y sostuvo sus piernas nuevamente, tratando de no pensar mucho en ello.

-Si me sueltas. ..- amenazó ella- te congelaré. -  
《No puedes congelar al espíritu del invierno》 pensó él. -No te soltaré- dijo en cambio. -¿Lista? -

-Por supuesto que no. Ahora muévete-

Una risotada se le escapó de los cabales al escuchar su ironía. Frost elevó sus pies y, poco a poco, el resto de su cuerpo. Apretó el cuerpo de la dama para darle seguridad y dio el pequeño salto al vacío.


	4. Chapter 4: Jack Frost

_**Capítulo 4: Jack Frost**_

No sabía ya qué era lo correcto. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo genuinamente preocupado por algo, por algo que le importara. ¿Cómo podría ayudarla, si no se comprendía a sí mismo?

Un ardor recorrió su cuerpo. El dolor en su pecho no lo ayudaba a pensar con claridad.

El viento estaba helado, no sentía los dedos de los pies y sus manos apenas si podían moverse. Le resultaba irónico que, al final, un espíritu del invierno si podía padecer del frío y congelarse.

"Pero no eres un espíritu del invierno" pensó, recordando el pasado "eres el espíritu de la diversión y de las nevadas. Tú mismo se lo dijiste"

Observó a su alrededor: todo estaba tan blanco y lúgubre como su propio corazón. Los árboles que aún guardaban las hojas del verano, de aquel verano que el invierno invadió cuando no debía, ya empezaban a caer con el viento, para convertir el paisaje en un auténtico bosque helado.

Jack ya no tenía la fuerza para seguir volando, y apenas si podía caminar. Se refugió en una montaña, en la más oscura de sus cavernas a esperar su final. Nadie lo recordaría. Ni siquiera se darían cuenta. Sería tan breve como un respiro, tan corto como un suspiro y olvidado como el viento. Los únicos que llegarían a notarlo serían el resto de los espíritus, y conejo posiblemente haría una fiesta cuando se enterase que no tendría que lidiar con él nunca más. ¿A quién engañaba? Quizá todos harían una fiesta.

Su cuerpo parecía flotar, incluso si él estaba tendido en el frío suelo de la cueva. De seguro así se sentían los humanos cuando sus almas abandonaban sus cuerpos, algo poco usual en los espíritus. Los espíritus estaban para ayudar a los humanos, tanto para vivir plenamente en la tierra como ayudarlos a pasar a la otra vida. Todos tenían un propósito. .. y luego estaba él. ¿Qué había hecho Jack Frost para ayudar a las personas? Jamás hizo nada que no fuera para su propio beneficio, solo jugaba y volaba.

¿Para qué lo habían creado? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cuál era su propósito? En realidad, nadie lo necesitaba. Nunca lo habían hecho.

"No es verdad" una vocecita resonaba en su cabeza, como el recuerdo de una conversación. "Tú me ayudaste, Jack. Me regresaste mi sonrisa cuando más la necesitaba. De no ser por ti. .." La joven chica le había dedicado la más suave de sus sonrisas al finalizar sus palabras, y él, había creído en ello.

Oh, su dulce Elsa... si tan solo eso fuera verdad. Si tan solo pudiera creerlo ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado. Si su reina lo viera ahora, en aquel lugar tan abandonado y carente de calor, no podría decir lo mismo. La cueva estaba tan fría y dura, que apenas si podía mantener su temperatura balanceada.

-Jack, tus manos son frías como la nieve- le había dicho alguna vez Norte, la primera vez que se conocieron, antes de que él congelara una de las entradas a las chimeneas solo para evitar su paso y entrara a su lista negra por vez primera.

-Siempre son frías. No te preocupes, ya te acostumbrarás- le había respondido despreocupadamente.

-¿No hay calor en tu cuerpo? ¿Absolutamente nada? -

-No siento nada cálido. -

Y ahora que todo su ser buscaba el calor, comprendió que estaba equivocado. Sí había una parte de él caliente, lo único que lo protegía de desvanecer: su corazón. Como un tintineo, rápido y, aunque fuera solo un poco, cálido. E incluso eso estaba apagándose. Sentía como cada pausa entre latido duraba más que la anterior, y como esa pequeña llama se enfriaba bajo cada respiro.

Para un humano, después de la muerte había algo más. Algo que te llevaba a todas partes incluso si nadie más te podía ver, ni sentir. Él tuvo la ocasión de presenciar un alma abandonar su cuerpo, aunque fue solo con ayuda del espíritu de ojos oscuros o, como los humanos lo llamaban, 'La muerte'. Pero cuando le preguntó a dónde iban los espíritus al morir, no pudo responderle. Ni siquiera La muerte en sí comprendía a dónde iban los humanos, menos sabría sobre su propio destino.

Estaba solo, triste y a punto de congelarse, y ni siquiera sabía lo que le esperaba. Más, irónicamente, lo que más lo aterraba, era no saber qué sería de Elsa. No pudo ayudarla y su separación fue tan abrupta que no pudo advertir su condición. Jamás la volvería a ver. Y ella jamás lo recordaría.

Las horas pasaron, sin ningún avance para é no podía moverse del todo y su corazón latía tan lento que a veces se preguntaba si volvería a latir de nuevo. La luz se había perdido hacía bastantes horas, pero él no lo hacía. No entendía bien el porqué, si ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más me queda?" se preguntaba. Y se lo siguió preguntando una y otra vez durante horas, horas y más horas. Cuando la luna le iluminó el rostro por primera vez esa noche, le mandó mil maldiciones.

-¿Así son las cosas?- el odio en su débil voz era tan marcado que le recorría el cuerpo entero- Lo único que me dices es mi nombre, me dejas a la deriva en este mundo que no logra verme y... ¿no tienes la decencia de apresurar mi muerte? ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí? !-

En lo más profundo de su corazón, Frost había albergado una diminuta esperanza, pequeña, pero existente, de que el hombre de la Luna iba a responderle. Sin embargo, lo único que le hizo compañía en esa larga noche fueron sus sollozos y sus lágrimas.

Al siguiente día fue el viento, y el siguiente... su respiración, que ya no le costaba tanto como antes. Las fuerzas comenzaron a aparecer una vez más, y el calor de su corazón se extendió hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo. Pudo mover sus manos de nuevo, y volvió a caminar un día después de ello. Lo único que le dolía en ese momento era su corazón... y no sabía porqué.

Con el tiempo, olvidó qué estaba haciendo ahí en primer lugar y voló hacia donde el viento lo llevara, sin sospechar, que no era la vida lo que se le había arrebatado. .. sino algo más. Algo muy importante.

* * *

Cuando dio un salto al vacío, su corazón pegó un brinco. El muchacho se dejó caer, llegó a la mitad del precipicio y se impulsó hacia adelante, sosteniendo su bastón de madera con una mano que parecía ser la fuente de ese extraño poder.

Ella estaba asustada, por lo que se acercó más al chico y se acunó en sus brazos como si no hubiera un mañana, aunque, de vez en cuando se asomaba por los espacios que había entre sus dedos para asegurarse de que no iban a chocar o morir.

El de cabello blanco se rio por lo bajo, aparentemente demasiado entretenido con su reacción.

Si hubieran estado en tierra, Elsa lo habría golpeado o hubiera generado un bufido, más estaban muy alto y no sabía si confiar en él era lo correcto. Claro, seguro era la primera persona en el planeta que no era capaz de confiar en un espíritu, pero si ella no desconfiaba, ¿quién lo haría?

-¿Tienes algún lugar al que quieras ir?- preguntó el muchacho.

"A casa" fue lo que habría querido decirle, más ya no existía tal lugar, no para ella.

Al final, miró en dirección contraria a Arandelle. -Quiero ir al sur.- dijo, más como una orden que una petición, pero Jack no la cuestionó.

-Como lo diga mi reina.-

Cruzaron el lago, volaron con velocidad y sin hablar, aunque el silencio no duró mucho. El chico blanco como la nieve hablaba sin parar de como no había visto una nieve tan hermosa como aquella, y él nunca había creado copos tan ligeros y perfectos como los que Elsa había hecho (aunque no quería hacerlos). Era interesante escucharlo hablar tan interesado en algo que ella siempre había odiado.

Se alejaron tanto del reino que ella pensó que jamás volvería a verlo, más él se detuvo antes de llegar al país vecino. Elsa no podía hablar. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada observando su reino, Arandelle, desde las alturas. Jamás se había visto tan hermoso como ese día, incluso si no llegaba a ver la ciudad que había abandonado con tanto drama. Las montañas siempre estaban cubiertas de nieve, sin embargo, bajo la luz del sol poniente el blanco de la nieve que las cubría reflejaba tonos naranjas, rojos y amarillos, como nunca los hubiera imaginado. Era una montaña de colores.

El cielo estaba despejado de ese lado, con un azul oscuro relleno de destellos violetas que los invitaba a elevarse más allá de las nubes. Y el de cabello blanco así lo hizo. -Allá arriba te costará respirar- le informó, una de sus manos se acercó a su rostro- así que te guardaré un poco de aire.

Revolvió sus dedos frente a sus ojos, por lo que Elsa tuvo que cerrarlos. No entendía muy bien lo que iba a pasar, y no entendió lo que hizo tampoco pero no lo iba a cuestionar. Hizo chasquear sus dedos y cuando ella abrió los ojos, sentía como si el aire fuera menos pesado. "¿Cuándo me dejó de parecer liviano, para empezar?"

Pero no fue el cambio en su forma de respirar lo que llamó verdaderamente su atención, sino los ojos azules que la miraban con tanta ternura. El chico no parecía ser mayor que ella, quizá un año más, quizá un año menos, pero no mayor de 19. La miraba con tanta inocencia y dulzura que no pudo contener el rojo de sus mejillas. Nunca antes la habían mirado así, como si la atesoraran. Apartó su vista para que no notara lo nerviosa que se sentía, y vivió a recorrer con la vista el hermoso lago plateado que lucía esplendoroso bajo ellos, como seda.

En ese momento, Jack se elevó. Cruzó las nubes como un niño, riendo y observándolas como si se tratara de algodón. Al principio, Elsa se sujetó con fuerza a su cuerpo pero después, cuando él atravesó el blanco húmedo de una nube y empezó a volar en línea recta, relajó su cuerpo y se permitió sentirse segura.

-Abre bien tus ojos alteza, dudo que hayas visto algo así jamás.

Ella le obedeció, y marcó una nota personal para agradecerle luego por el consejo. Lo que se postraba majestuoso frente a sus ojos no era la tierra en la que ella caminaba, no podía serlo... jamás había sido tan... hermosa. Un verde espectacular rodeaba las montañas, que eran recorridas por un río de plata que llegaba hasta la ciudad. El hielo que lo cubría solo ayudaba para hacerle ver el cielo como si fuera un espejo, mientras las casas y castillos del valle llameaban en luces rojas que el sol les propiciaba en su bostezo de día, las aves volaban a su lado, sin detenerse a mirarla.

Hacía frío, era cierto, pero ella viviría con ello si era el precio que debía pagar para ver aquel espectáculo. El muchacho disminuyó su velocidad, sacudió el brazo que tenía su bastón y generó copos de nieve que salpicaron el aire, más no lo hicieron frío. Miles de estrellas de hielo bajaron de las nubes y se incorporaron en el paisaje del atardecer. Elsa tuvo que contener el aire, si lo dejaba escapar quizá perdería el habla. Se sentía conmovida. Llevaba tanto tiempo bajo las paredes del castillo y su recámara que había olvidado lo hermoso que el mundo podía llegar a ser.

Soltó una risita. Todos sus miedos se habían esfumado, por lo que sentía su poder controlarse en su cuerpo. Volvió su atención hacia el chico que la cargaba, se encontró con una mirada azul claro que ya estaba fija en ella y le sonreía.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? - le preguntó.

El muchacho se detuvo, atravesó una nube y descendió de nuevo, para depositarla de nuevo en el suelo de hielo del castillo que ella misma había creado. ¿En qué momento dio la vuelta de regreso?

Para su sorpresa, incó una pierna en el suelo y la miró, sereno. -Jack- musitó- Jack Frost.


	5. Chapter 5: Toma mi mano

_Hay veces en que el agua parece fluir sin dirección, guiada por el sonido de la voz del viento. Yo mismo me tenté a pensar de esta manera, sin embargo... estaba equivocado. El agua siempre sigue un curso. Un solo camino. Un solo **destino.** _

_Por más pequeña que sea una gota, siempre buscará el camino hacia el mar. _

**Toma mi mano**

Por algún motivo que ella misma desconocía, no podía apartar los ojos del muchacho de ojos azules. Era como un niño, juguetón, apenas tranquilo y a veces travieso. La mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba creando copos de nieve en formas distintas: abarcaba animales, flores, edificios, castillos y a la propia Elsa, aunque a esta última le daba la forma más delicada y hermosa que podía crear.

La primera vez que supo su nombre, no pudo evitar sentir el retumbo de su corazón por todo el cuerpo, ni olvidar la extraña mirada que tenía sobre ella.

Se incó en una de sus rodillas y le dijo su nombre. Antes de que él pudiera pronunciar las palabras, Elsa sentía que ya sabía la respuesta, más se mantuvo en silencio permitiéndole mostrar su lado caballeroso.

-Mi nombre es Jack. Jack Frost. - sin advertencia alguna, tomó la mano de la reina y depositó un suave beso en ella. Un relampagueo recorrió la piel en contacto con sus labios, pero por educación no se apartó. -Y vivo para servirte, mi lady.- agregó con una sonrisita adorable.

La pobre mujer tuvo que tragar toda su pena y mantener su frente en alto, como recibía al resto de sus subordinados. "Pero con el resto de tus subordinados no te sientes tan nerviosa. .." pensó, más se quitó del pensamiento de encima.

Era solo porque no trataba con casi ningún empleado tanto tiempo para no revelar su secreto, como el tiempo que pasaba con él. Aunque apenas si habían sido unas horas...

-Levántate- le ordenó. Jack hizo lo que le pedían.

Apoyó su peso en el bastón que sostenía en sus manos y se incorporó con un pequeño salto, como si estuviera ansioso por la respuesta de ella. ¿Tal vez así lo fuera?

-¿Qué es lo que has venido a hacer, Jack Frost? - le preguntó con elegancia, como la reina de Arandelle, o en ese caso, de la montaña del silencio. -¿Por qué me has buscado?-

Jack hizo un puchero, como decepcionado con su reacción.

"Es... lindo"

-¿No es obvio? ¿Qué hace un espíritu del invierno visitando a una mujer con poderes invernales desenfrenados? -

Elsa no andaba para adivinanzas, y no era como si tuviera experiencia en la trata con espíritus. Si ella hubiera estado en el lugar del chico, habría ido ahí para asesinarla y ponerle fin a ese maligno poder. Pero él definitivamente no había llegado a asesinarla, lo habría hecho mientras volaban sobre las montañas. Bastaba con que la soltara desde muy arriba y no se volvería a saber nada de ella... a menos que hubiera previsto que ella creara una barrera o algo que la salvara con su poder y estuviera estudiándola para luego asestar el golpe.

Cualquier opción estaba bien para ella. No le molestaría ponerle fin a su sufrimiento.

-Has venido a matarme. - replicó.

No supo qué tipo de expresión reflejó al decir sus pensamientos en voz alta. Ella supuso que su gesto era formal, uno que no dejaba ninguna emoción aflorar en su superficie; no habría pensado que él respondería de aquella forma.

La veía con compasión, tristeza e ira, todo revuelto en un mismo contenedor que mostraba sus sentimientos en una simple mirada.

-Te digo que estoy a tus servicios y eso es lo que piensas de mí. Dañas mis sentimientos, alteza- dijo con amargura.

El muchacho dio una vuelta sobre sus pies, sostenía el peso en el bastón con sus manos. Un crujido resonó bajo la reina, que dirigió inmediatamente su mirada a esa zona. Para su sorpresa, el crujido provenía de trozos finos de hielo que se despegaron del hielo con el toque de Jack, se juntaron y dieron forma a dos figuras: Una reina con un vestido hermoso y un muchacho que cubría su cabeza con un abrigo y sostenía un bastón.

Las figuras se elevaron del suelo hasta que estuvieron a la altura de la vista de Elsa. Movían sus brazos y sus pies como si bailaran, la reina corría mientras lanzaba rayos de luz que transformaban el aire en copos mientras el chico volaba por los aires produciendo tormentas a su alrededor. Era... ¡Era mágico! Casi como si las figuras tuvieran vida propia.

-Creo que no hace falta aclarar quiénes son ellos- comentó sarcásticamente Jack, con una media sonrisa, aunque eso era suficiente para atraer toda la atención de Elsa- el muchacho apuesto que vuela, jamás había encontrado a ningún humano o espíritu que pudiera crear nieve o hielo como él- el Jack de hielo lanzó copos de su bastón transparente, el hielo se desintegró en partículas pequeñas, como escarcha que salpicaba el aire- No podemos culparlo de haber sido cautivado por los poderes de la reina, ¿cierto?.-

La Elsa pequeña dio un pisotón en el aire, elevando un castillo helado bajo sus pies, tan espléndido como el original, una réplica casi exacta.

La mujer se movía sin cesar en su pequeño castillo, parecía libre, finalmente capaz de mostrarse a sí misma de lo que estaba hecha. O al menos, eso creía.

-Es... hermoso...- ni siquiera notó el momento en el que las palabras escaparon de sus labios.

Jack asintió. -Tu poder es hermoso, alteza.-

Elsa volvió la cabeza hacia el chico de nuevo. Su cabello blanco como la nieve le tapaba ligeramente sus ojos, sin embargo, el azul cielo de sus orbes la miraba con ternura y ella podía sentir la verdad detrás de sus palabras. Casi parecía que ese azul podía ver a través de ella. Tuvo que llevar su vista a sus manos, para evitar mostrarle su lado avergonzado.

-Es hermoso...- siguió diciendo él, la figura de Elsa generaba nubes pequeñas que cubrían el castillo- pero también es peligroso. -

En un mero instante, las nubes se agrandaron como una tormenta, pasaron del castillo a la montaña para después rodear el cuerpo entero de la reina verdadera. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, el cual no dejó de temblar ni por un segundo. -¿Jack Frost? - llamó, buscando al chico en medio de la niebla.

Se había hecho tan espesa que apenas si podía distinguir la figura del chico al frente suyo, que ligeramente desaparecía.

No obtuvo respuesta- ¡¿Jack Frost? !-

¿Acaso le iba a hacer daño en verdad? Trató de dispersar la niebla con un poco de aire helado, más solo consiguió que esta se espesara mucho más.

-¡Jack!- exclamó. No había signos del chico.

De nuevo intentó dispersar la niebla, de nuevo falló. El miedo la recorría, como el dulce beso del diablo... se metía en tu cuerpo y atontaba tus movimientos. Caminó, corrió, giró sobre sus pies, sin encontrar una salida. Era como su propio infierno, un lugar tan helado y abandonado, donde ni siquiera la luz podía pasar. Donde solo estaba ella, su aliento y su miedo. ¡Ah! Y esa estúpida neblina.

-¡Detente!- ordenó con fuerza, ocultando su miedo -¡Haz que se detenga, por favor! -

La joven reina tropezó y cayó sobre sus manos. Al contacto con el suelo, una nueva capa de hielo se extendió hasta más allá de lo que la neblina le permitía ver. Lo único que pudo percibir fueron crujidos, crujidos y más crujidos profundos a la distancia. No entendía porqué, pero podía /sentir/ el hielo agrandarse bajo su cuerpo.

Estaba aterrada.

Con un brazo cubrió su rostro del viento que aprisionada su cuerpo en una neblina fantasmal, que la mantenía inmóvil contra el suelo y estuvo a punto de suplicarle a los antiguos dioses que la ayudaran. A esos antiguos dioses que ella odiaba y había dejado de rezar hacia tantos años. ..

-Por favor. - suplicó, esperando que el espíritu la escuchara, si es que seguía ahí- Por favor... detenlo...-

Una ráfaga de viento la rodeó, desordenando los mechones libres de la trenza que amarraba su cabello. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que no les entrara nieve y los lastimara. El viento parecía recorrer cada rincón de la estancia y pudo sentir la neblina disipar.

Un sonido de golpe, quizá hasta de un relámpago, captó su atención. Elsa giró su cuerpo hacia la derecha, buscando el origen del ruido. Entreabrió sus ojos y consiguió ver una sombra a la lejanía, fue solo un segundo, más pudo verla. De pronto, un rayo azul apareció en medio de la neblina. Se elevó a través del cielo, llegó hasta el techo que ahora podía ver y regresó hacia el lugar de donde había surgido, solo para juntarse en un solo punto y generar una esfera azul brillante.

En ese momento pudo encontrar a Jack de cuclillas frente a la esfera. Parecía concentrado en ella, su bastón la señalaba y la mantenía suspendida en el aire. Jack Frost desvío su mirada para encontrarse con los fríos ojos azules de Elsa, cubiertos de terror. Fue solo un segundo, más lo suficientemente largo para que ella pudiera notar el miedo que él también reflejaba en sus orbes.

Cuando el chico rompió el contacto visual, la esfera azul se expandió hasta llenar el salón entero. Proyectó tanta luz que ella tuvo que cubrir sus ojos y, para cuando los abrió de nuevo, la niebla y todo rastro de nieve habían desaparecido.

No hubo ningún ruido. Solo silencio... y su respiración agitada. Todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado antes de que Jack Frost apareciera. Temió que todo hubiera sido una alucinación, aunque la idea tampoco le molestaba pero... aun así, quería verlo.

Elsa se incorporó del suelo y se sentó, todavía sin poder acompasar el sonido de sus palpitaciones y su respiración. Le asustaba el silencio total de la estancia. Con un lento movimiento de cabeza, giró, esperando hallar al muchacho.

Lo halló en la esquina sur del salón de su castillo de hielo, con sus rodillas ligeramente dobladas y el bastón todavía apuntando hacia el frente, sus manos tensas sobre él. Respiraba casi tan deprisa como ella, aunque en él podía verse sorpresa y algo más oscuro en sus ojos. Algo incluso peor que el miedo.

-¿Jack?- el aludido pareció responder a la llamada de su nombre, llevando sus ojos a los de ella, aunque su expresión no se borraba del rostro- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Algo en el tono de voz que usó pareció calmarlo, pues regresó a esbozar una tímida sonrisa y ocultar aquel sentimiento que empezaba a preocuparla, aunque todavía parecía sobresaltado.

-No... No esperaba que esto... se saliera de las manos...-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó, de pronto irritada de recordar el pequeño episodio.

Jack negó con la cabeza. -No he sido yo.

"¿Entonces quién...?" se preguntó, pero no dijo nada. No en voz alta. La mirada que le dedicaba el chico revelaba la respuesta, y no quería escucharla. Eso solo la dejaba más nerviosa.

Jack bajó su bastón, por fin dejando atrás la tensión de hace unos momentos. Fue hacia ella con paso lento pero seguro, y solo se detuvo cuando estuvo a su lado. Le tendió una mano, sin embargo ella lo rechazó.

-Mi existencia en sí es un peligro. - la voz le sonaba aguda, triste... completamente diferente al tono de reina que había usado antes- desde la muerte de mis padres esto solo ha ido empeorando y ya no sé cómo detenerlo. Si llego a lastimar a mi hermana o a mi pueblo...

Jack había apartado sus mano, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. No decía nada. Elsa no pudo terminar la idea, tenia miedo solo de pensar en su conclusión.

-¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo, espíritu? -

Por algún extraño motivo, Jack sonrió cuando acabó de hacer la pregunta. No era la sonrisa traviesa y tierna que lo había visto hacer esas últimas horas, no, esta sonrisa esa de reto. Una sonrisa llena de esperanza, lista para tenderle la mano a la reina, y en efecto, volvió a ofrecérsela.

-Enseñarte a controlarlo, por supuesto- le confesó. Le dio una mirada de reojo a su propia mano, para que ella desviara su atención al mismo punto- pero eso depende de ti.

"Si tomas mi mano, no te dejaré ir."

La reina desvío su mirada a la pálida mano del chico. ¿Sería suave al contacto, así como parecía serlo? Si tomaba su mano en ese momento, no había vuelta atrás. Si la tomaba, debía depositar su confianza y vida en él, debía abrir su corazón al chico y dejar sus miedos atrás. Ella no sabía si era lo correcto, pero estaba harta de tener miedo. Estaba harta de ocultar sus poderes y sobre todo, harta de no poder pasar tiempo con la única persona que quedaba de su familia.

Si quería cambiar su destino, debía ser en ese momento. Pero ella ya no dudaba.

Con un ligero movimiento, tomó la mano del chico. Un ligero cosquilleo recorrió su estómago al contacto, aunque decidió ignorarlo. Jack la ayudó a levantarse y quedar frente a frente. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Además, había algo en la sonrisa de él que le decía: Ya nunca más volverás a tener miedo.


End file.
